Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, and a major antagonist for the rest of the series. He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is the titular main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's World. Background Freddy is one of the children brutally murdered by the enigmatic Purple Man in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Apparently, the child's favorite animatronic was Freddy, and thus, they possessed him. (It is somewhat confirmed) Personality/Behavior Freddy is the Big Bad of the first game, and acts as such, sitting at the side and allowing the other animatonics to do all the work, and when they fail, he finally comes into action himself. In FNAF 1, he is very intelligent and strategic, and also presumably the leader of the gang. If the power runs out, he always is the first to enter the office, even if he is the animatronic furthest from said office, meaning the other animatronics may be allowing him the privilege (as leader) of getting the night guard. In FNAF 2, a prequel, Freddy is less of a threat on earlier nights (although he becomes far more active and faster on nights 5 and 6), and even a bit of a doofus, not being able to tell a man in a mask from an animatronic. He is also much slower and more predictable (until nights 5 and 6, where he receives an upgrade). This implies Freddy had become much more intelligent over time, and ascended to official leadership status. This may be due to the fact he is possessed, or his A.I. had evolved. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Freddy is one of the mascots of the band Fredbear & Friends, as seen upon turning on the television in the Night 3 minigame . Strangely enough, both Golden Freddy and he are bears. He, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy seem to be absent from Fredbear's Diner, however, with only Fredbear and Spring Bonnie on stage. While Freddy himself is not in the main game, a nightmare version of him, along with his minions, the Fredlets, are one of the many threats the child must face, being an embodiment of one of the child's bullies. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Freddy appears as the secondary antagonist in the game alongside Toy Freddy, being an old animatronic from a past location owned by Fazbear Entertainment. While he is still the titular antagonist, Freddy is far more lax than the other old animatronics and sneaks into the office much more rarely than his brethren. He was intended to be the restaurant's mascot, after Fredbear was removed from the character lineup due to the infamous Bite of '87 (which might be possible). He was retrofitted with a new suit, and however, he was suddenly scrapped for Toy Freddy, after an incident in which 5 children were brutally murdered at the location, as Freddy lacked a connection to criminal profiles to help protect the children. He was moved into the Parts/Services room, now serving the function of spare parts. Another reason for being scrapped was simple: he wasn't considered aesthetically pleasing to a newer generation, the phone guy even going as far as to call him 'ugly'. On Night 3, however, the children possess the animatronics, thanks to the Puppet, which creates more of a threat for Jeremy, the night guard, as he is already dealing with the malfunctioning toy animatronics, who believe he is a predator. Freddy tends to be the lasted of the withered original animatronics to get up, and, upon entering Jeremy's office, can be deflected by putting on a Freddy mask, making his programming unable to attack Jeremy, due to believing it is merely a Freddy suit. If not deflected, he will attack Jeremy, and stuff him into a suit. Thankfully, he does not. Freddy is the playable character in the SAVE THEM minigame, following the Puppet to try and stop the Killer. This may be the case of why Freddy was retrofitted in the first place, as, upon being captured, he is destroyed by the Killer. After each night, Jeremy will have visions in which he is within Freddy. The visions become increasingly disturbing, with Golden Freddy appearing on one night. The visions end when the Puppet suddenly appears in the last vision, stating, "It's me." When the game ends, it is revealed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been closed down in favor of a small budget location, and the toy animatronics have been scrapped, likely due to expenses. Freddy is put back in action, being given a brand new suit, and serving as the location's mascot for 6 years. ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Freddy's very first appearance, he serves as the main antagonist of the game, having become more calculating and erratic than in the past. He also had minor changes to his appearance, such as a rounder, softer look, brighter eyes, and his endoskeleton teeth where concealed, making him more easy on the eyes. After 6 years, Fazbear Entertainment has gone bankrupt. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has become rotting and decrepit, and relies on a generator with a limited energy span. Freddy has had a music box built into him, for no apparent reason. In the earlier nights, Freddy is only directly encountered when the player runs out of power, where he stares at them from the doorway in the dark while a boardwalk version of the song Toreador plays in the background. After 30 seconds have passed, Freddy will attack and kill Mike. However, if Mike moves at all during this period, Freddy may attack earlier. This falls in line with a piece of advice Phone Guy left for the player to play dead. When Freddy does move he can be seen staring at the camera menacingly, usually traveling through the kitchen which has a defective camera that only records audio. His song will play when he is in the kitchen, revealing his position in there. Freddy does not seek out the player very often and will stay inactive until the 4th, 5th and possibly 3rd nights. Also unlike the other animatronics, Freddy will never be seen by the door lights. Instead, he will sneak into the room and attack the player. To prevent this, the player must close the door before he moves from the camera next to the room. Freddy can sometimes appear in the hallway, peering out of the women's restroom. This, along with the fact he stands close to the women's restroom in FNAF2, seem to imply that the child possessing Freddy may possibly be a young girl. Freddy can also appear in hallucinations, with realistic, bloodshot eyes. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' In the actual game, Freddy appears only as a discarded suit with no limbs or ears hanging on a rack outside of the protagonist's office, unable to attack. However, he is one of the animatronics Springtrap creates in the protagonist's mind to haunt them, appearing as Phantom Freddy. He can be seen limping across the window, and if the protagonist does not look at their camera upon seeing him, will be briefly attacked by a hallucination of him. Peculiarly, Freddy bears much resemblance to Golden Freddy in FNAF2, leading some to speculate he is actually Phantom Golden Freddy. Freddy is the playable character on the first night minigame, following Shadow Freddy to the back room, only to be attacked and destroyed by the Killer. On Night 5, he and the other animatronics, as ghosts, watch as one of them, who is speculated to either be the Puppet or Golden Freddy, confront the Killer, causing him to flee into a decaying Spring Bonnie springlock suit. The rain dripping in caused the suit to become wet, and the springlock breaks, killing the Killer and severely mutilating them. Freddy and the others then disappear. Good Ending Scenario: In the Happiest Day minigame, Freddy is rescued by the Puppet, and brought to the Birthday Room, along with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and the Puppet arrives with a cake, giving it to Golden Freddy. The children put on masks, and celebrate Golden Freddy's birthday, as he suffered the Bite of '87 on the last birthday he had had alive. Freddy departs into the afterlife with the others, free at last. Gallery Freddy Fazbear.png 0ba.jpg|Freddy in the prequel. 498.png|Freddy's jumpscare. 64eddedc33d34a193d34d792c9fe7806_1024.jpg|Hallucination of Freddy with human eyes. steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_270684111_preview.png|Freddy with two endoskeletons. Here Boy.png|Freddy inside the Office. Freddy is Here.png|Freddy going through the Hallway. FreddysBand.jpg|Freddy with his band. 4-0.jpg|Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Nightmare Freddy Design.png FreddyFazbear.png|Freddy's Full appearance. FreddyOld.png|Old Freddy Full Body. FreddyWorld.png|Freddy in FNAF World (as a hero). DarkFace.jpg|Freddy's menacing look. OldFreddyStaringIntoPartsServiceCam.png|Freddy's evil grin Trivia *Once the protagonist is caught and killed by any of the animatronics, the Game Over-screen will show the deceased protagonist stuffed inside a Freddy Fazbear-suit. His eyes and teeth are shown through the openings of the suit, with the former's eyes popped through the suit's eye sockets and teeth showing within the mouth of suit. In the second game, Freddy appears in the Game Over screen and the POV is from inside the suit. *Fredbear, , appears very similar to Freddy. Some had believed he was a golden version of Freddy, thus his name. However, he and Freddy are two different characters, as shown in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * All four animatronics have the same scream whenever they attack the player. * Freddy may have been the one who killed Phone Guy, as on the fourth night, the phone call of the predecessor's last words can be heard; "Oh, no…" as Toreador plays before the recording cuts off. **However, a moan is heard, and Foxy was banging on the left door, so the moan likely came from Chica or Bonnie, Golden Freddy may also be the cause, as his screech plays briefly. **Some have speculated Phone Guy didn't die at all, and it was actually a recording played the day the Killer, who is Phone Guy in this case, destroyed the animatronics. * As revealed in this video, Freddy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. This is in line with the fact Freddy is possessed by a child. * When on the move, Freddy lets out a very deep belly laugh that echoes throughout the building. * Freddy was originally meant to be stationary and only move when the power was out. However, the creator Cawthon wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and changed the AI programming to its current iteration of hunting the player on the fourth and fifth nights. * Freddy appears with human eyes in the hallucinations. * An explanation for Freddy's lack of movement and activity on the first few nights is that he may be studying the player's strategies. * Even if Freddy's AI is set to level 20 on Custom Night, he won't move until Bonnie and Chica have left the Show Stage. * If Freddy's distorted poster is showing him tearing off his head, one of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. * Freddy is the one of the only five animatronics to feature multiple jumpscare kills, the other four being Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Chica. * Unlike the other animatronics, Freddy appears to be a sadist, toying with the night guard in order to break him, and laughing at his misery. That, and he plays his music before killing the guard if the place runs out of power, leaving the guard in complete and utter fear, not knowing when he will be killed. * He can be compared to Jugo in several ways: ** Both are the last ones to make their move and the ones that are "inactive" longer. ** When they become dangerous, the white part of their eyes turn dark. ** Jugo is known as Bipolar jug and bears are said to be bipolar. * Unlike the other animatronics, once Freddy leaves the Show Stage, his eyes disappear, exposing his endoskeleton's eyes. However, Freddy retains his eyes when the power goes out. * With the exception of the Show Stage, Freddy appears to increasingly get closer to the cameras themselves as he reaches the Office. * Freddy has three counterparts, being Toy Freddy, Phantom Freddy and Nightmare Freddy. * Rarely, the player can encounter an eyeless Freddy after their death in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Freddy is one of the few animatronics who doesn't go through the air vents, the others being Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy and the Puppet. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Titular Villains Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mascots Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Amoral Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Possessed Object Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Protective Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Old Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Animals Category:Supernatural Category:Genderless Category:Pawns Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Zombies Category:Revived Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:The Heavy Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Contradictory Category:Muppet Villains